


how much can you fit under your skin?

by the_embarrasing_garden



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, I'm Sorry, No beta we die like the mechanisms, Story: Out (The Mechanisms), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_embarrasing_garden/pseuds/the_embarrasing_garden
Summary: in which nastya goes out(im sorry i just couldnt stop thinking about her)
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Kudos: 10





	how much can you fit under your skin?

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Steel toed boots against a dead metal floor, footsteps echoing resolve down the empty hallway. Nastya is almost surprised that she makes a sound at all. The imposter of the walls around her buzzes, whirs and beeps. She curses it, though she knows it cannot hear her. Aurora could have, would have understood the thought, would have understood _everything_. Once, they'd shared a bond that linked them indescribably. But Aurora was gone, the only part left of her clutched tightly in Nastya's hand. 

The hallways of the ship were thankfully empty, and even with the spiralling maze of the ship, she reaches the airlocks without difficulty. As she's reaching the door, footsteps in a sprint reach her and she staggers back into the wall with the blast of a bullet, the sound of the blast blocking out all sensations but the pain. Nastya does not feel her grip loosen on the metal in her hand, or hear it clatter to the floor.

\----------------------------

Jonny is gone. _Thankfully, s_ he insists to herself, holding the last piece of Aurora against her chest, pausing to try and pour as much love into her as she possibly can. There is nothing left for her here, she saw that in the cold distance of Jonny's gaze, and the bitter, sneering words. No one else had even seen her in weeks, maybe months, and they would not miss her now. Now she can be left to her death.

As she looks around the hangar for the final time, she spots an octokitten backed up into one of the corners, trembling. She could just leave it there. But it might get sucked out into the airlock, and go plague some other bastards who would not be unfortunate enough to survive it. This is the justification she gives to setting her pack down, and gently placing it out into the hallway, prying its tentacles off her. Now she can be left to her death. 

Is she sure she has everything? She kneels, unpacking the bag and checking that she has everything she needs. Extra bullets, a revolver, a few tools. A deep red flower in a case made specially by Raphaella, to ensure its survival. It's called an Aurora's Kiss, the ship once having grown them for her, whispering to her the secrets of love, and the stars. Once she is certain she has everything, she slings the bag over her shoulder. Now she can be left to her death. 

She turns to the door of the airlock, pressing the button to open it. Nothing. The ship beeps at her, and she elects not to understand it. 

She presses the button again, harder. Still nothing. With a deep, infuriated sigh, she pulls out her tools and gets to work on the panel. 

It gives in, and the door slides open with a whir. 

At last, Nastya Rasputina is left to her death. 

And Aurora makes a noise that, though the mechanisms could not understand her raw language, is known by all to be a scream. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isnt accurate but i just couldnt get it out of my head so here. Out, but again.


End file.
